Haycocks the Strong
Early Life When Tom the Creator split himself into 3 beings the ritual went wrong and Haycocks the Strong was only given 0.5% of Tom's power, he was called Haycocks the Strong by Adam the Omnipotent to make up for his lack of power in strength, of course he still had non. Truth be told he didnt have many qualities worth being the "son" of Tom the Creator he was not powerful nor beautiful. But what he did have was the tactics and manipulation to bring down an empire. In the year 2042 he used what little power he had to convince a rebel to give him their life savings and used it to invest in a 1000kg bomb and blow up an Opression-Rebel Camp. This secured his place as the "Strong" and later uprooted his plot against the opression. The Great Council The Great Council was initiated in 2036 after the final stance of The Rebels in their attempt to defeat their oppressors, created only to command The opression once the war was over. Haycocks' part in the post war years was a minor role, his manipulation skills inherited from Tom were not to be matched and the 3 council members excelled, using government funds to boost the economy and most importantly the military budget. Haycocks advancement in the military made its move during the 2050's and the securing of a new planet after Earth perished. Opperation Absolute Unit After 2037 when the war was entirely over and the government needed to work as hard as possible to fix the ever failing economy Haycocks wasn't much needed due to his only strength being in military aspects. In 2039 he had fully lost hope in his family, and thus the opression, he was left out of most meetings and purposly sent away to millitary camps to oversee his men. When working with his siblings he often dissagreed with his partners and didnt like where the government was going after the success of 2036, and was told he could make a better government if the two others were dead. While working on his military progress he created a covert group of generals and scientists to take down the opression. He desinged a plot and managed to once again manipulate people into secretly funding his opperation and planned the blow up The Great Council that he had once fought so valiantly with. On July 17th 2039 he had a general sneek a bomb into the weekly meeting of the government and blew it up. 3 killed, 4 injured. Non of his siblings were hurt. End of Days When every general connected to Haycocks was questioned and some tortured, his name was brought into question. Shocked at this Adam the Omnipotent and Emily the Electronic used their combined power to make a secret enquiry into his doings and found the truth. All of commanders were lined up in the Council Compound and shot on by one to make an example to the entire military. The public wasnt told, when media questionede Adam the Omnipotent his only words were; "got aids lol"